


Unwanted Royalty

by Nekofan18



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekofan18/pseuds/Nekofan18
Summary: Aragog realizes more relations he has because of his blood relation to Mileena.





	Unwanted Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly a draft for myself to get an idea of how Aragog meets Kitana, how he would join her in her quest, and an explanation as to why she and aragog would get along and she would train him. later on after this she gives aragog his own war fans after some training.
> 
> Aragog was adopted by Mileena, but Mileena had him go through a transformation using her blood to give aragog features to convince everyone that they are related. So while they are technically related by blood, Mileena did not bring aragog into this world.

Earthrealm wasn't fully settled with Outworld after Shinnok's attempt at conquest, after all Kotal blatantly stated that he wanted to form an alliance with Shinnok to avoid the same fate passing onto Outworld. While it might have seem as a nice gesture to his home, it really shook the trust the special forces had with Kotal's empire. And so they needed intel on what Kotal's intentions were. Every now and then they would send a scout, this time the scout being new recruit Aragog to gather more information so that Raiden could transcribe and give Earthrealm's army an advantage in case something were to go haywire. Instead Aragog's mission went haywire... maybe giving a huge responsibility to the newly trained special forces member wasn't a good idea. Nonetheless it was a good time for Aragog to take down Kotal if he dared approach him.

* * *

 

Aragog was tired, he has been fighting for what seemed like an eternity trying to keep Kotal's army off him. He refused to leave trying to get more intel for the special forces, but every turn seemed to contain more fighters waiting for him. He grew tired of running around and stood his ground. Each one that approached him met the grim fate of death by his sais or his teeth. Using each and everyone of them as human shields then pouncing on them, ripping their necks out as a small snack. Putting a few to their knees as he repeatedly stabbed their neck, making their blood loss to great to recover. Ripping heads off and using them as projectiles against their own people. He had nothing against the Osh Tekk, but he hated these in particular for fighting for such a cruel ruler nonetheless. 

Though they seemed like a Hydra, you take one head off and two more take their place. He wanted it to end, and it seemed like his wish came true when he saw the seven foot beast in the distance wielding his sword. Aragog was worn out, wounded and panting but he refused to give up. Aragog growled lowly as he dashed through the men that surrounded him, stabbing anyone who stood in way, dashing straight for Kotal. 

Kotal prepared his sword to swing, and aragog pounced with his sais in hand, ready to avenge the heavy loss that Kotal gave him, all of Tarkata, his step mother, an exile from his home. He wanted it all back, but he knew he couldn't have it back, so he would get even with Kotal. Thousands of lives for his. 

Their blades ringed in the air as they fought, Kotal's men trying to assist in any way they can, but coming out to be more of a bother instead as Aragog used them as human shields or projectiles against Kotal. Kotal was already bleeding from his arms after Aragog bit him multiple times. His knees were wounded as Aragog's sais pierced them. His face bruised punch after punch that he received, yet he didn't seem to back down. Aragog, on the other hand, was panting for dear life. He was already wounded before the fight, and while not as heavily as kotal, he was also already worn out. His downfall ensued as he felt ropes tying around his arms and legs to bring him down. he attempted to fight back until he heard chains and metallic clicks on his arms. He was caught, no need to continue fighting anymore. He got on his knees and put his sais back on his back with the little strength he had in him, waiting for it to come back to him. He looks up at Kotal, Kotal's sword pressed against his chin as he looked down on Aragog in disgust.

"You have disappeared for a long time and came back all of a sudden." 

Aragog growled, refusing to look away or show any fear. Truth is, he is very scared to die here. 

"Not that the reason matters anyway." He said as he pulled his sword away and ordered his men to pick up aragog to his feet. 

"Take him to the coliseum. Outworld will cry with joy knowing that another fiend will be taken care of." 

Aragog didn't get a word out before being dragged away, pushed with clubs and occasionally hit by them. At least it was a break from the constant fighting he had to partake in. He sighed, noticing the sun hitting his eyes once again as he was shoved into a cage. Not much time until he felt the cage move.

He sat down and looked out at the streets, the people. He wonders why he gets all these strange stares until he finally remembers... he is the last tarkatan alive. For now.

He looks down at his feet as he curls up in shame. He let himself get caught, Mileena would never stand for such a huge error. He grit his teeth as he hears her voice in his head: "ONE MISTAKE WILL COST YOU YOUR LIFE!" It echoed, and it hurt every second that he heard it. He hated it because of how right it is, but of how often he would hear it as well. Mileena... the one who trained him the most, the one who took pride in his hard work nonetheless, and he failed this day. He hit the back of his head on the bars of the cage, wanting the voice to be lost only to be replaced with Mileena's smile. Open arms, wanting him to join her. Aragog smiled softly at this, simply wanting another hug from his mother, but soon realized how big of a mistake that was and shook his head, closing his eyes tightly as he yelled. "YOU LIED TO ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He has forgotten the people that stared at him, and for a moment he was completely alone. That was until he opened his eyes and saw the sun disappear as the cage suddenly stopped.

They were in Kotal's Coliseum. 

Aragog was forced by the entrance were he saw another man with six arms? He was captured as well but with way more restraints than Aragog had. Aragog had chains attached to his arms, this man had restraints to his arms, his neck. And handles connected to his neck? Aragog didn't understand but simply stayed silent as he watched.

Staring never brought anything good, as aragog would figure out as he stared back at aragog. And that face disgusted aragog. He looked away, but his ears couldn't avoid hearing him. 

"Those Sais look like Mileena's, Shao Kahn's daughter." It started to speak, and that one statement left him completely silent. They weren't mileena's, they were her gift to him, but made them to look similar to Mileena's sais.

"No, they aren't. They are my Sais." Aragog replied, slowly turning his head back towards the figure.

"Precious little sais however. Almost look identical. I've been looking for them since Mileena was killed by D'vorah."

Oh how he hated that name with a passion. He swore he would kill that bug the moment he had the chance.

"Don't mention that name."

"Not that it matters. Where did you get those sais."

"What does it matter to you?"

"I want them."

"Tough shit."

"How did you even get them in here?"

"Would you believe magic?"

"Sarcasm will get you no where. If be it, I'll collect those sais from your corpse."

"I'd like to see you fucking try."

They would continue to talk, but Kotal's men walked in, taking the figure away into the sunlight and a cheering crowd. So he was also going to be killed... "Better him than me" Aragog said to himself as he chuckled, feeling a whip hit his achilles heel, making aragog fall to his knees in pain. He didn't bother getting up, knowing they wanted him there. It was dark inside, but Aragog looked around to find a way to get himself out of there. Forget what Kotal was saying, and forget what the crowd was saying, he studied the room. However something changed, people were shocked.. as if a god suddenly walked in front of everyone. 

Silence.

"NOWS MY CHANCE!" Aragog thought as he noticed that everyone was focused on what was happening in the coliseum. He kicked the man holding him down, tripping him to the floor and biting off his neck with the blood spreading everywhere. Not much noise coming from him. Aragog didn't hesitate to pick himself up and kick down the door that held him hostage in the dark room and fled for it. the cage and waiting really boosted his energy, and it was an energy that he needed as he ran into the forest. 

he ran and ran, didn't want to stop, until his body demanded him to stay completely still. He climbed a tree to stay out of everyone's sight when Kotal's army searched for him, and rested up there, beads of sweat and blood pouring down on Aragog's body. 

He thought about what he caught glimpses of. A man in red, a man with a blade for a hat? A man that looked like Raiden? A woman in blue with fans? A woman in green? he didn't understand what was going on but didn't let his mind dwell on them. The one that really stuck with him was the man that looked alot like Shao Kahn... and Baraka who was standing next to him. "TARKATA IS BACK!" Aragog yelled out loud but bit his tongue. He groaned as he dropped himself to the ground with disgust to himself. "Got to move again..." He said as he started to softly run in the direction he was going. He continued to ponder of the possibilities, would he see Kataka again? Would he see Valerie again? Would he see his friends all again? It made him happy.

And maybe he should also be paying attention on where he was going as well as he crashed into a woman who was passing by. 

"Ow... I'm sorry I wasn't paying attent~" Aragog's voice was cut off as he heard the ring of blades and the wind of a fan, all against his neck. He followed up... the fan? up to the woman in question. The same woman he caught a glimpse of at the coliseum. 

"You look familiar." She said as she eyed his teeth.

"Could it be that you're thinking of Mileena?"

She pressed the blades against his neck even more, making aragog hitch his breath as he leaned away from it. 

"What is your relation to Mileena?"

Aragog was scared to answer that given the situation he finds himself in. His life was in danger, but she was serious. However, now he grew curious. Who IS she?

"Mileena raised me. She is my step mother. Who are you?"

"You're the person Kotal is looking for."

Oh no, she could possibly take him back. Aragog would fight but the chains wouldn't let him. "I may be, but I can't say I'm a fan of Kotal to say that I would want to be taken back."

"What did you do?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me who you are... and how do you know Mileena?"

She stared him down, but Aragog returned the stare. He did it with Kotal, he could do it with her. However... she was intimidating. Aragog couldn't hold on for long, he actually grew scared of her instantly.

The blades were removed from Aragog's neck, a large breath of relief filling Aragog's lung.

"My is Kitana, I'm the princess of outworld taken from Edenia. King Jerrod was my father. Shao Kahn happened to adopt me when he conquered Edenia." Kitana gave her mini exposition to introduce herself, Aragog slowly picking himself up with the chains dragging across the ground.

"Shao Kahn... adopted you?"

"Yes."

"Wait... so are you Mileena's sister?"

It should have been obvious to Aragog from the beginning, considering that Kitana looked almost identical to Mileena... without the teeth. However something didn't sit with him right. They were TOO identical.

"No. She is no my sister. She is an abomination created by mixing my blood with tarkatan blood."

"Hey, that abomination is still my... wait... woah woah woah woah wait. Mixing your blood with tarkatan blood?" Aragog felt his own teeth as he pondered. He remembered the hour long torture he received when he was only 3 to get those teeth. But Mileena was created from scratch? wait...

"Mileena is a clone of you?"

"Not necessarily. But you can put it that way if you want to think of it."

"Oh... um... Hi aunt Kitana?" Aragog jokingly added hesitantly, chuckling softly.

Kitana scoffed shaking her head at him. "Only thing you know is Mileena. You don't know a thing about me."

"Well yea. Cause she hardly talked about you. The little times Baraka brought you up she would silence him. But they referred to you as Kitana, never as Mileena's sister. and..." He stopped himself as he had himself a sudden realization. Why he never thought of this before he would never understand.

Aragog was created into the hybrid by using Mileena's blood to mix with his, creating him into the tarkatan hybrid. But Mileena's blood is mixed with Kitana's blood as well. Mileena was ex empress of outworld, and Kitana is princess of outworld, formerly princess of edenia. 

_Aragog is royalty, and never once in his mind did it suddenly occur to him that he had the responsibility of being royal._

"What's wrong?" Kitana asked, somewhat worried as Aragog was digging his hands into the dirt.

"Oh nothing." Aragog quickly replied as he looked up at her. 

"Look, I told you what I know. Why does Kotal want you?"

"Do you know about the war Mileena and Kotal had?"

"Briefly."

"Well... yea. I was raised by Mileena. Connect the dots and what do you get?"

"A criminal in outworld?"

"Well... yea. thing is Kotal isn't a saint of a leader as well. I managed to avoid it Kitana, but Kotal committed genocide against all of tarkata. I was the only one to survive simply because I wasn't in outworld. I was in Earthrealm."

"What were you doing there?" Kitana asked flabbergasted by this. Never did she think that genocide was ever going to occur.

"I ran away. I couldn't stand Mileena any longer. She lied so much to me Kitana. And that hurt me. I miss her... yea, i won't lie, but I despise her for making me live a lie."

He heard footsteps and the Osh Tekk language nearby, making aragog grow desperate.

"Look, I simply don't want to die. I'm here cause of special forces and I..."

"Aragog... right?"

"yea."

"Look, I don't agree with whatever you were doing here, but... look, I'm trying to get the shokan to join Raiden's army. Kronika has messed with the timeline and we need all the man power we can get... and..."

"Kitana! I don't have time! I'll join you! I'll protect you! I'll do whatever! Please just don't let them take me back to Kotal!" Aragog pleaded, now on his knees with his hands together. It was shameful, but he had no other chance of escape. It felt as if they were drawing near.

Kitana was shocked, but took a deep breath as she thought. He could be lying for what she knew, but the broken soul inside of aragog simply reminded her of herself with Shao Kahn. Whatever he went through... it wasn't fair. 

Blades ringed, and aragog closed his eyes, ready for his demise, but instead of feeling cold blades in him, he felt the cold metal fall off his wrists. "Come with me." He heard her say as she ran off into the forest, Aragog picking himself up and following her.

He was saved, but little did he know he found himself a better life, a better motive, and a better mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Aragog is a great fighter but is very impulsive at first when he was just trained by Mileena. So right off the bat he would not last a second against Kotal Kahn. When trained more by the special forces, he gets more strategic but isn't the best at it yet, so at this point he would be able to fight and last a bit, but Kotal would come out victorious with nasty wounds.
> 
> However, in this Aragog meets Kitana and much after this Kitana agrees to train him, giving him his own war fans so she could teach him a lot more. Kitana is weary at first because of his relation to Mileena, but as they talk more she sees him more like family and recognizes that while he is still very young, he is very much a great hier to the throne.


End file.
